


Ringing Through the Halls of Our Home

by hunters_retreat



Series: The Home Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An empath and a technopath walk into a bar and talk about haivng a baby.  No, this isn't a joke. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Ringing Through the Halls of Our Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the timestamp meme.  This was for [](http://calijirl5150.livejournal.com/profile)[calijirl5150](http://calijirl5150.livejournal.com/)  who asked for a timestamp for [Home Is Where The Heart Is](http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/329315.html#cutid1) and [ Coming Home](http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/442581.html).  You asked for a baby and this was the best I could do.. the boys weren't cooperating, but I think you'll like it anyway :P 

 

  
“You’re thinking about it again.”

Jared stared up from his dinner plate, eyes wide as he looked at his lover.  The low lighting of the restaurant brought out the golden tones in Jensen’s skin and Jared wanted to reach over and caress the dusting of freckles that rested across his cheekbones.  Jensen was beautiful in any light and it never ceased to amaze Jared how breathtaking he was. 

“Stop.  I’m trying to check on this experiment and you’re distracting me.”

Or what a workaholic he was.

Jared smiled as he looked down into his food, getting a fork full of steak and running it through the sauce before he put it in his mouth.  When he looked up at Jensen, he watched as Jensen’s eyes danced in the light.

It wasn’t an optical illusion or a trick of the lighting.  When Jensen accessed the computers in his lab with his mind it did something to the visual coding his brain received.  Jared didn’t understand it really but the movement Jared saw in Jensen’s eyes was the way he communicated with the computers.  It made him dizzy and Jared pushed his mental shields up higher to make sure he didn’t accidentally brush against Jensen’s mind as he worked.  

Tonight it didn’t bother him.  When he’d asked Jensen to come to dinner Jensen had let him know that he had an experiment he had to keep an eye on from time to time.  It was … interesting.  Their relationship had always been strong.  He’d thought about talking to Jeff about those phenomena, the strange bond that sometimes developed for the Gifted when they needed grounding.  Were all those bonds as strong as Jared and Jensen’s?  As Jeff and Alona’s?  Or was it something about them specifically that created that strength?  He hadn’t seen any research on it but it might be interesting to look into.

Whether it was by the bond’s design though or simply because of the people they were, Jared and Jensen had always been strong together.  Jared’s adventures in space travel hadn’t changed that either.  Though Jared’s first mission with the station’s shuttle crew had been their biggest fight – one that Jared wasn’t sure they were coming back from at the time – it had also brought them closer together than ever before.  Of course, the fact that Jared had been in danger and Jensen had managed to port himself to Jared’s location and save him from certain death didn’t exactly detract from it, but that wasn’t the moment that had strengthened them and Jared knew it.  He’d had plenty of time to look at his relationship with Jensen and he knew that the way they’d been able to communicate long distance to settle their issues had been a turning point for them.  And if Jensen hadn’t turned himself into a damn hero he’d have died knowing he was loved and knowing that Jensen understood how much he’d been loved in return.

But, Jensen had.  And Jared still couldn’t help but feel his heart race at the memory of his lover, looking exhausted and wild and not entirely sane, as he’d begged Jared to hold onto him.  He’d known then that what they were doing was dangerous.  Jensen was too tired and wasn’t thinking straight but it was die together or try to escape together and he’d held onto Jensen, willing all his strength into his lover.  They’d survived.  A year later, Jared thought they were ready for a new challenge. 

Jensen was still running the numbers.

As Jared took a drink of wine, Jensen finally closed his eyes and looked back up at Jared.

“I told you I was letting it play out.”

Jared frowned because he wasn’t sure if Jensen was talking to him or commenting on the project he’d been working on.

“Jared?  I’m letting it play out.  So far, it’s sketchy.”

“Wait, Jensen, are you talking about Jensenland again?”

“It is not called Jensenland.”

“It’s a virtual reality in your head.  I think Jensenland is entirely appropriate.”

“If I hear Alona call it that, I know where you live.”

Jared laughed, but he couldn’t help but ask.  Jensen brought it up after all and he hadn’t, not since Jared first introduced the idea to his lover.

“So, why is it sketchy?”

“Do you have any idea how much time this proposal would take up?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“It will cut back on the time we have together.  And even though I don’t need sleep like you do, it will still cut into both our sleep hours.  There are sensory issues involved as well.”

“Sensory-”

“Smell.”

Jared smiled tenderly as he took Jensen’s hand in his.  He let his thumb run over the back of Jensen’s wrist.  “Feel,” Jared said softly. 

Jensen closed his eyes and Jared knew what he was doing.  It wasn’t the experiment he was turning to, but the world in his head that allowed him to draw back, to feel safe and secure.  That he was running his own little ‘experiment’ there told Jared just how seriously Jensen was taking it all. 

“The feeling of smooth skin, soft breaths against the skin of your neck,” Jared whispered as he leaned closer to his lover.  “Soft lips and eyelashes batting against your cheeks. ”

“Jared-”

“Sound.  Laughter ringing through the halls of our home, pulling you away from your head and back to me.  Back to us.  Laughter, clear and unmarred with stress or worry.  Sight.”

“Jared if you keep this up here I’m going to make a scene.”

Jensen was smiling at him though and Jared knew he’d gotten his point across.  He pulled his hand back and continued his dinner.  Jensen was quiet and distant the rest of the meal but Jared knew where his head was and by the time dessert arrived he was back to teasing Jared about his unhealthy love of sweets.

When they arrived back at their quarters, Jensen took his time, stripped Jared down and made him beg before he finally let Jared put him on his back and slide home.  Jensen’s hands were soft and soothing, his kisses demanding but gentled as Jared rocked into his body. 

It wasn’t until they were both sated that Jensen turned onto his side to look at Jared.  Jared knew something was coming, but he kept the silence, content to breathe the air in with Jensen until he was ready.

“I’d be better than them,” Jensen finally whispered into the quiet. 

“I know you would.”

“It’s just … something to think about.  I’m not saying yes but I could see it tonight Jared.  I could …”

Jared kissed Jensen before he said anything else.  He knew what Jensen needed to hear and he knew what he was trying to say.  Instead, he pulled him closer until Jensen was finally lying with his head over Jared’s chest.  He let his fingers roam up and down Jensen’s arms and back until he felt his lover was settled. 

“You’d make a great father, Jensen.”

 


End file.
